


"Фруктовый сад" в трёх поколениях.

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, БЕТЫ НЕТ!, РЕБЯТА ЭТО КРЭК!, как всегда сомнительный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все помнят рекламу "Фруктового сада"? Вот это отлично объясняет все происходящее ниже ))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Фруктовый сад" в трёх поколениях.

**Author's Note:**

> Этот крэк родился сам по себя из чудесного фанарта, ссылка на который дана в конце. Я не виновата, оно само )))

Где-то и когда-то на Татуине

  
\- Почему я должен быть яблоком? – крайне недовольно пробурчал себе под нос маленький светловолосый мальчик, - Вон Тэкки зеленый, пусть он будет …

\- Энакин Скайуокер, - непоколебимо, но мягко перебила его мать, помогая ему просунуть руки в специальные дырки в костюме, - Это было очень грубо и невоспитанно.

\- Прости, - тихо пробубнил он и гораздо громче добавил, - но я даже не представляю как эти яблоки выглядят!

\- Ну наверно как-то так, - неуверенно ответила мама оглядывая невзрачный старый круглый костюм неопределенного светло-зеленого цвета.

\- Но мама, я же человек, – пустил он в ход последний, самый веский аргумент, - Я личность!

\- Никто в этом и не сомневается, дорогой, - успокоила его она, в последний раз поправляя костюм, - Это всего лишь спектакль для родителей. Ну вперед, - и она подтолкнула его к выходу на сцену.

Костюм был неудобный, древний и странно пах. Энакин, временно смирившись с судьбой, угрюмо доплелся до своего места между томатом и вишней. Он сурово осмотрел присутствующих, выискивая в зале маму и только найдя её, с самого края в четвертом ряду, немного успокоился, пока не наступил момент для его реплики. Он как раз должен был выступать после томата. Энакин в последний раз повторил про себя заученную наизусть фразу, сделал шаг вперед и громко, чётко, но не совсем верно, продекламировал:  
_\- А я яблоко из яблочных рощ и ты недооцениваешь мою мощь!_

* * *

Где-то и когда-то на Набу

\- Мама, а почему я апельсин? – спросил маленький светловолосый мальчик, - Я же не кислый?

\- Нет, милый, - его красивая и добрейшая мама помогала ему надеть новый костюм из приятной оранжевой ткани. Рядом с ним извивалась Лейя мешая бабушке Шми одевать на неё точно такой же костюм апельсина.

\- А папа говорит, что он раньше был яблоком, - мальчик надолго задумался покорно позволяя матери приводить в порядок его костюм, застегивать все ремешки и молнии, послушно поднимая и опуская руки и ноги, - А разве у апельсинов папа мог быть яблоком?

\- Энакин, - с мягким упреком посмотрела она на своего мужа, но тот только обезоруживающе улыбнулся ей в ответ.

\- Падме, помоги мне, пожалуйста, с Лейей, если ты уже закончила с Люком, - сдавшись попросила помощи бабушка.

Люк остался с папой размышлять над непростым экзистенциальным вопросом: как же у яблока получился апельсин?

И когда неожиданно Люк обнаружил себя на сцене за руку с сестрой и еще неожиданней наступил его черед говорить, он сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову:  
_\- А я апельсин, яблока сын!_

Наступившая на мгновение тишина в зале сменилась громким смехом его отца.

* * *

Где-то и когда-то между Набу, Корусантом и Альдерааном

\- Я не хочу быть грушей, - маленький темноволосый мальчик отчаянно выкручивался из рук явно уставшей матери.

\- Прекрати Бен, это уже обсуждалось, - она с огромным трудом заставила его засунуть руку в специальный проём в костюме груши, только для того, чтобы он тут же высунул обратно другую, - Ты выйдешь на сцену или никакой недели у дедушки!

Мальчик перестал вырываться, но заметно надулся и погрустнел:  
\- Я мог бы быть яблоком, как дедушка! Он говорил, что был яблоком!

\- Прости дорогой, но костюм яблока разобрали до нас.

\- Потому что вы с папой опоздали на собрание, - обиженно и тихо пробурчал он в ответ.

\- Твой папа тоже был грушей, - пытается уговорить его мама, хотя очевидно, что терпение ее на исходе, - Будешь, как папа.

\- Но папа вчера говорил, что это глупо и он никогда не был ни фруктом, ни овощем, - Бен растерянно и внимательно посмотрел на маму.

\- Когда мы вернемся домой, он у меня станет овощем, - зло прошептала себе под нос Лейя, надеясь, что сын её не услышал.

\- Бен, дорогой, я уже всё объясняла, - она всё-таки смогла впихнуть его целиком в костюм и теперь только поправляла незначительные детали, - Ты-груша, сцена, неделя у дедушки. Нет груши, нет дедушки.

Ему ничего не оставалась, как покорно кивнуть и медленно поплестись на сцену. Оттуда он хотя бы сможет увидеть в зале папу, дядю Чуи и дедушку с бабушкой.

Место Бена было между ананасом и черникой в конце второго ряда, но когда он увидел, что его, ЕГО, костюм яблока достался противному рыжему мальчишке из первой группы, которого он терпеть не мог, Бен не выдержал и легко перекрикивая сосредоточенно выступающий лимон, заорал:  
\- ЭТО МОЁ! – и ломанулся к яблоку, сшибая с ног всех на своем пути: свеклу, вишни-близняшки, морковь, апельсин, сливу …

На фоне мгновенно образовавшегося на сцене полнейшего хаоса и фруктовой неразберихи, продолжала играть веселая задорная песенка на словах которой:

"Подружиться каждый рад,

Вместе мы как виноград."

Кто-то наконец сообразил опустить занавес, скрывая дикую фруктовую смесь из детей, родителей и отчаявшихся воспитателей.

Все это время, спокойно и невозмутимо, родственники Бена, кроме матери, которая безуспешно пыталась добраться до сына на сцене, молча сидели во втором ряду.

Когда вокруг них становиться немного тише, отец Бена говорит:  
_\- А я сочная груша ..._

Но любимый дедушка их «сочной груши» заканчивает слова Бена иначе:  
_\- И я здесь всё разрушу!_

Оба мужчины громко смеются и Падме не остается ничего иного кроме, как медленно закрыть лицо рукой.

**Author's Note:**

> Автора к огромному сожалению не знаю, фанарт увидела [тут](http://reinke-de-vos.diary.ru/p207627212.htm)  
> Буду очень благодарна за ссылку на автора )))


End file.
